NeVeR LeT Go
by softballcrazy
Summary: An earthquake hit NY.... who will make it out alive? Brucas, Naley.
1. Chapter 1

The sun had just begun to spill over the window seal and splash light upon her face, when the annoying buzz of her alarm clock filled the room. With a heavy sigh and a well-deserved stretch, she rolled out of bed and padded into the kitchen to start breakfast. She switched on the coffee pot before heading over to the fridge and grabbing a carton of eggs and some milk. After setting them on the counter, she got the stove going and grabbed a frying pan from under the cabinet. She slipped the frying pan onto the lit burner and tossed in a few eggs. She stirred them for a moment before letting them sit and hurried to get two pieces of toast and popped them into the toaster. Brooke pulled a cup from the cabinet and helped herself to a glass of milk before turning back to the eggs. Brooke was almost finished cooking when she noticed small ripples forming in her milk.

Suddenly she felt uneasy as she switched off the stove and tread out from behind the counter. Things slowly began to rattle and shake until finally things began falling off of the shelves. It was until a small glass vase crashed to the ground did Brooke snap out of her trance. Overcome with fear and panic, she shot off in the direction of her daughter's room. Brooke scooped her crying 18 month-old baby girl and raced towards the front door. She slid into the doorway and covered her little girl's head as she watched their house rip it self apart. Finally after she could stand to watch no longer, she squeezed her eyes shut.

Lucas was in the middle of running plays with a few of the guys when they felt a small rumble beneath their feet. Nathan stopped dribbling and held the ball, "What that a quake?" They all shot him a curious look, "No way. Not in New York." "I'd better check-in on Brooke, just in case." Lucas said grabbing his phone off the bench. "555-0458." He said as he punched in the numbers.

Brooke had just opened her eyes again when she heard the phone ring. Her head shot up and she scanned the half-a-room that still remained of their apartment. She spotted it maybe 5 yards away and the vibrations of the phone were only moving it closer to the edge. Brooke sat Abigail down and made a dive for the phone. Her fingers brushed the purple see-through cover just before it slipped over the edge and crashed to the ground. She slowly slid away from the edge until she felt it was safe to stand and hurry back to her little girl. "Don't worry Abigail." Brooke said scooping up her baby once again and holding her close, "we're going to be okay."

'No answer.' Lucas flipped his phone shut, "I guess they're out shopping or something." "Well, now that that's settled. Can we get back to practice?" Tim asked as he moved down court for a pass from Nathan. Lucas ignored the uneasy feeling in his gut and joined the team in their on going scrimmage. No sooner than they reached the end of the court, Whitey came out of the locker room looking graver than ever. All the guys seem to come to a sudden stop and everything seemed to be at a stand still as the ball rolled untouched across the court. Lucas felt his heart plummet into his stomach at the sight of his coach's face. "There's been an earthquake." Whitey started. "Yeah we know. We felt it. It was nothing, no big deal." Tim said in an offbeat voice. "Yea coach. It was just a little rumble." Skills agreed. "Well maybe here it was just a rumble, but in the city it was a monstrous quake." Whitey announced, "Half the skyline's gone." Lucas felt as if was in slow motion as he sprinted out of the newly built gym and into the broken outskirts of New York. Surely enough, when he turned to face the skyline there were huge gaps in between the gigantic buildings. Lucas took off is a run in the direction of his apartment complex with Nathan and Skills close on his heels.

Brooke had finally stopped shaking long enough to think straight and her head was telling that she needed to grab Abby's diaper bag and get away from here as fast as she could but her body ached almost as if it was scared to move. That's when she notice their broken family portrait laying in the floor only a few feet away from her, _Lucas_. He'd been at practice a few blocks away. 'God let him be okay. I can't live without him.' Brooke prayed to herself. Finally she willed herself to move as she laid a sleeping Abby down and crawled over to what was left of the kitchen and found Abby's old diaper bag. She grabbed as many boxes of snacks as she could and piled them into it before crawling back over to Abby and picking her back up. She slowly pulled open the door and slipped into the darkened hallway.

Apartment 451. _Haley_. 'What if she was hurt? Or what if Kade was hurt?' She couldn't just leave them. Brooke carefully step over a few pieces of fallen rubble and slipped into the unlocked door. "Haley." Brooke called softly. She continued to make her way over the distorted furniture. "Haley!" Brooke called a little louder. Brooke held Abby a little tighter as she pushed open Kade's door. His room wasn't a room any more. It looked almost identical to Brooke's living room in the aspect that it was half-gone except his was still partly attached and seemed to just be swaying in the wind. That's when Brooke noticed something moving in the swaying section of Kade's room. "Haley!" Brooke screamed as she took another step closer to the ledge. "Brooke!" Haley screamed back, her voice racked with tears, "Help!" "Where's Kade?" Brooke asked. "I've got him." Haley cried. Brooke placed Abigail in the corner by the door and used Kade's bed to corner her. Brooke crept closer; she glanced at the edge and then back at her baby. "Be brave." Brooke ordered herself as she got as close to the edge as she could. "You're going to have to jump." Brooke announced. She watched as Haley scooted closer with Kade close behind. "Jump Kade." Brooke assured him, "I'll catch you, I promise." It wasn't a long jump, it was one Brooke was sure Kade had made a thousand times at the playground or with his daddy at the basketball court but when he was shaking with fear and four stories above the ground it had to seem like miles. "On the count of three okay?" Brooke braced herself for the impact of the little boy, "One, Two, Three!" Kade shoved off the ground as hard as he could and leaped into his aunt's arms. "I got you. I got you." Brooke tried to calm the shaking boy as she headed to the bed, "Stay with Abigail." Haley gave her a helpless smile. "It's your turn Hales." Brooke tried to sound confident; she knew Haley hated heights. "Same thing, on three." Brooke said her heart pounding so hard she could feel it in her throat, "One, two, three!" Haley jumped and her foot slipped as she grabbed her best friend's hand at the last second. "Haley!" Brooke panted. "Don't' let go." Haley cried as she held on for dear life. "I'll never let go." Brooke promised. Brooke could feel Haley's hand slipping and she felt fresh tears run down her cheeks. "Brooke help!" Haley cried. Brooke looked back at Kade, he was starring wide-eyed at her. "Damn it! One, Two, Three." Brooke said pulling on Haley as hard as she could. Brooke finally managed to pull Haley to safety. "Mommy!" Kade jumped into his mother's open arms. "I'm okay baby! Mommy's here." Haley gave Brooke a thankful look. "Let's get out of here." Brooke and Haley said in unison. Brooke grabbed Abigail and Haley took the diaper bag and held tight to Kade's hand.

'God, I can't live without them.' Was all Lucas could think as they rounded the last corner to the complex when he saw his whole world crash and burn before his eyes. All three off them watched in horror as their building crumbled to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Brooke awoke to a throbbing headache and aching, stiff muscles. "Abby!" Brooke hollered as the memories came flooding back to her, "Abby!" "She's okay. I've got her right here." Haley said as calmly as possible. Brooke gave a relieved sigh and welcomed her baby with open arms. "What happened?" Brooke asked groggily. "The building collapsed and well we got extremely lucky." Haley said pulling 5-year-old Kade into her lap. "You call this lucky." Brooke tried to lighten the mood. When Kade chimed in on their conversation, "Mommy, I'm hungry." "I know sweetie but mommy doesn't have anything right now." Haley cuddled with him. "Yes we do. Where's Abby's diaper bag?" Brooke said as she maneuvered in the cramped spaces. "Here." Brooke said pulling out a box of multigrain cereal bars. "We've got to get out of here." Brooke was claustrophobic and she felt the sudden urge to throw up. "Here. "Brooke said as she handed Abby to Haley and got as far away from them as she could before vomiting. Brooke dry heaved over and over again before finally puking all of her guts out. "Brooke, are you okay?" Haley asked sitting the kids down and going to check on her. Brooke wiped her mouth and looked up at Haley. "Well I guess now's as good as time as any. I'm pregnant." Brooke said pulling her hair to the side and waiting for Haley's reaction. "Are you sure?" Haley asked surprised. "Yea. I can't stop puking and I'm almost two months late." Brooke confessed. "Have you told Lucas?" Haley asked patting her on the back. "No, I just haven't had time." Brooke looked guilty as sin, "And I mean now we're trapped down here and I don't even know if Lucas is okay." Haley could tell she was on the verge of tears and pulled her in for a hug, "We're gonna make it out of here and when we do I bet Lucas will be waiting for you with open arms." "I hope you're right, Hales, cause I don't know what I'd do with out Lucas." Brooke sniffled a bit and then dried her tears before heading over to the children. Haley sat down on a chunk of rumble and as she watched the three of them she allowed herself to think of Nathan and his whereabouts. Brooke was absolutely right; Lucas and Nathan HAD to be all right, because well they couldn't make it threw this without them. With a heavy heart, Haley stood and joined them for bed.

Lucas and Nathan hadn't left the site, however, the firefighters had made them move back onto the sidewalk. "Give me a sign Lord. Let me know my girls are okay." Lucas paused for a moment before continuing on with his prayer, "Or if nothing else just let me know they're with you now Lord." As if by cue Lucas heard one of the rescue men yell, "Over here." Lucas and Nathan both shot to their feet as they watched the man pull the lifeless body of a baby girl from the ashes. "Abby." Lucas felt his breath catch in his throat as tears welled up behind his eyes. He started towards the man when he felt Skills grab his shirt, "Lucas, maybe that's not such a good idea." Lucas looked at him with knowing eyes, he was hurting, they all were but Lucas had to know if that was his baby girl or not. He pulled away and ran in the direction of the rescue worker. "Abby." He called as he neared the crying man, "Abby." He was only a few feet from knowing the fate of his daughter when he felt a policemen grab him by the waist. "No, that's my baby. That's my baby." Lucas tried to pull away but had no success, "That's my baby." That's when the rescue worker turned around and Lucas saw the face of the child for the first time. He felt mixed emotions work there was threw his body, relief because it was his princess, and sorrow for this little girl's family. Nathan and Skills came and escorted him back to his place on the sidewalk. Lucas dropped his head into his hands and wept. 'Was that my sign god? Is my little girl with the angels now?' Lucas's thoughts raged in his head only causing more tears. "I've got to get out of here." Lucas said pushing himself up off the pavement. "Wait up will go with you." Nathan offered. "No you guys stay here in case they find anyone. I just need to go for a walk." Lucas shook his head and wandered off.

Haley couldn't get comfortable on the rocky surface and retreated to a corner near the back. She observed a few streaks of light that pierced the darkness of their tavern and concluded that it must be in the early hour of the morning. Haley heard Brooke's stomach rumble, she hadn't eaten any thing and was probably starving. That's when Haley's stomach gave a rumble of it's own, she hadn't eaten either, they were saving it for little Abigail and Kade for the _just in case_ moments. It's what any loving parent would do but Brooke's situation was different, she was pregnant and couldn't afford not to eat. Haley gave a loud aggravated sigh and decided she could sit no longer. She pushed herself up off the cold hard rocks and began to look for a way out. She pulled a few rocks lose and noticed a small open that was too small for herself or Brooke but may have been a way out for Kade and Abigail. "Brooke. Brooke, wake up. I think I've found a way out." Haley screamed.

Lucas found himself outside of Saint Mathew Methodist Church and decided now would be as good a time as any to go in a pray. He ventured in and kneeled down at the front pew. "God this can't be the end. Please tell me I'm wrong and that my princess isn't dead. That I'll get to kiss my wife again and tell my baby that I love her. I just want five minutes to hold them one last time. Please I can't live without them, Brooke's my other half and well Abby's my heart. Oh please Lord just let them be okay." Lucas poured out his soul. Lucas cried for a little while longer before climbing up off the ground and trudging out of the church, he needed to get back to the site.

Brooke shot up right and rubbed her eyes, "Where?" "There's a small opening in the rocks, I think Kade and Abby can fit." Haley's eyes were full of hope, "Right over here." Brooke stood and examined the hole, "Let's do it." Both woke the snoozing children and explained to them that they were to climb out and get help. "Kade whatever you do, don't let Abby out of your sight okay?" Haley instructed. "Okay mom." Kade said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. Brooke pulled Abby into a death hug before brushing her off and helping them both into the opening. Haley and Brooke watched in tears as their babies crawled out of their sight for what might be the last time.

Lucas felt a tiny shiver run threw his body as he turned the same corner that had brought his ultimate heartache only hours earlier and that's when he spotted it. Something was moving among the rumble but there was barely any light and he could only make out two small figures. He dropped his coffee he'd bought at the gas station and race towards the rocks, "Abigail! Kade!" Nathan awoke from his yelling and was fast on his heels. "Abigail!" Lucas scooped the little girl up in his arms and cried, tears not of sadness but of hope; hope that if Abby and Kade were alive, so were Haley and Brooke. Nathan held tight to his little boy as if he would never let him go again, "Kade. I was so scared." "Mommy." Kade whimpered, "her and Aunt Brooke are still trapped, and you want to know a secret?" Nathan and Lucas nodded and pretended to lean in close. "Aunt Brooke is going to have a baby!" Kade squealed. "Baby!" Abigail mimicked. Nathan watched with a smile as the color drained from Lucas's face, _everything was going to be okay_. "Where's your mommy?" Nathan asked. Kade held tight to his hand and led them over to the crack in the surface, "Down there."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Brooke paced back and forth nervously; she'd just sent her little girl into the heart of New York with only her 5-year-old cousin to protect her. Brooke cocked her head and listened quietly, she could hear something. "Hailey do you hear that?" Brooke asked as she moved closer to the opening. "Yeah." Hailey joined her, "It's Lucas and Nathan. They're calling for us!" Smiles covered both girls' faces at the sound of their husbands' voices. "Nathan, I'm here baby! I'm here!" Hailey screamed. "Brooke?" Lucas's voice filled her ears. "I'm here to baby! Do you have Abby?" Brooke said as tears began to build up behind her eyes. "Yes. We've got them both." Lucas assured her, "Look baby, I've got to back up so these guys can get you out of there. I love you." "I love you too Lucas…" Brooke paused. She had to tell him right? I mean the rescue men were there but there was always a chance something could go wrong and she couldn't risk dying without him knowing, "Oh and tell Abby that she's going to have a little brother or sister." There was silence on the other end for a moment before Nathan came on, "He's speechless Brooke. Congratulations!" "Thanks, hold up here's Hailey." Brooke backed up so they could have their privacy. Hailey finished talking a backed away, "We're gonna be okay Brooke! We're gonna be okay!" Brooke felt relief wash over her body. "They said they'd have us out in 15 minutes!" Hailey smiled, "15 minutes until I'm cuddled up in Nathan's arm with my son in my arms!" Brooke was excited to but she couldn't help feeling nervous. '15 minutes to freedom.' She kept telling herself over and over again but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

Lucas sat dumbfounded as he watched the workmen work hastily. He was going to be a father, again. Joy swelled up inside him as he thought of another baby with Brooke Davis, the love of his life. Lucas watched Nathan chase Abby and Kade around. He was great with kids and so was Hailey, but he thought Brooke was the best mother in the world and no one, not even all the people in the world could replace her. He was spaced out when a spine curdling scream pulled him back into reality, he knew that scream. _Brooke_. Lucas's head shot up and the sight before him sent chills down his back, half of the space was caved in. He shot to his feet and raced over to the now gaping hole that led to were his wife had just been. "Brooke!" Lucas called as he slid to his knees by the opening.

Yes, I know. I'm evil for stopping there! And this is extremely short for a chapter but I will try and make the next one longer!


End file.
